Final Feliz
by Hime joss
Summary: - Essa é a ultima vez Sasuke, a ultima vez que a entrego para você. E se desta você a machucar, a magoar, ou a fizer chorar, não haverá distancia que o proteja de minha ira. O vingador nada respondeu, não era preciso. A promessa estava contida e selada no silêncio dos lábios dele. - Você pode fazer isso? - Se posso continuar amando você? Eu te amei mesmo quando quis te odiar


Fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo tentando fazer o enjoo passar, tentando se concentrar na cadeira em que estava sentada, tentando mandar ao cérebro a mensagem de que nada estava girando, tudo estava parado e no lugar. E os poucos goles de água que ela tomara há alguns minutos deveriam continuar em seu estomago.

Mas o cheiro de terra molhada e mofo daquele cômodo não ajudavam. Ela podia sentir o gosto de poeira, deterioração e desespero na boca.

Por que estava mesmo ali? Por que não tinha ficado em casa? Em sua cama?

Abriu os olhos lentamente e fitou com dificuldade o as pessoas ao seu redor.

Todos conversavam baixo, deduzindo qual seria a punição, quanto tempo de prisão...

Prisão... Aquele lugar era tão horrível.

Não desejaria para ninguém, nem para o seu pior inimigo a punição de ter que ir para a prisão, não a prisão dos anbu´s.

A pálida garota de cabelos róseos levou as mãos ao ventre e apertou as unhas ali. O lugar onde o seu maior erro, seu maior pecado estava. Onde crescia, contando os segundos, os dias para lhe denunciar, para fazer todos olharem para ela com nojo, com escárnio.

Uma voz conhecida pairou pelo recinto.

Estava na hora, ia começar.

O julgamento.

Mais algumas palavras e _**ele**_ foi arrastado para uma cadeira no centro da sala, onde foi amarrado e dois guardas permaneceram ao seu lado.

Estava pálido, mais magro e meio sujo. Os cabelos pretos caiam por sobre os olhos e os lábios rachados mantinham-se firmemente fechados.

O coração _**dela**_ falhou, queria tocá-lo, queria se certificar de que tudo daria certo, que ele ficaria bem. Porém não podia.

Começaram a falar e ela tentou prestar atenção, entender o que falavam tentar desvendar qual seria a punição antes de ela ser anunciada, mas não conseguia. Seus olhos e atenção estavam no homem amarrado naquela cadeira.

Os olhos sérios dele passearam pela sala escura procurando por algo, alguém.

Ela se encolheu, se escondendo nas sombras.

Fechou os olhos novamente e sentiu os sentidos querendo fugir.

Não.

Ela não podia desmaiar, não ali. Não naquele momento.

Chegava a ser estúpido a forma como ela se sentia indefesa, uma criança tola, ingênua, sem barreiras, apenas por estar no mesmo cômodo que ele.

Mas sempre tinha sido assim não?

Ela não tinha barreiras quando se tratava dele. Era doentio.

Ela não conseguiria ficar ali. E sem olhar para trás ela se levantou lentamente e rumou para fora daquele incomodo lugar. Ao chegar no corredor teve que se apoiar na parede para não cair. Sentia o suor frio escorrer por sua testa, respirou fundo tentando ignorar o cheiro daquele lugar e recomeçou a caminhar. Com extrema dificuldade conseguiu chegar até a superfície e encaminhou-se cambaleante para o mais longe que conseguiu sete metros depois, escondida entre algumas arvores ela vomitou.

Queria chorar, queria dormir, sumir, morrer.

Como aquilo podia ter acontecido? Com ela? Justo com ela?

Apoiada em uma arvore ela tentava ignorar o gosto de vomito na boca, e com o resto de força que possuía foi para casa. Ao chegar lá desmoronou.

Chorou como uma criança machucada querendo colo.

Chorou até adormecer.

Ela havia sido muito bem treinada, e no instante em que o mensageiro anbu pisou no escuro cômodo, ela acordou.

- Sua presença é requisitada.

Ele disse.

Não havia o que fazer. Apenas seguir as ordens.

Ela foi acompanhada até o prédio principal, a sala do chefe da vila.

Sentada em uma cadeira ela podia sentir seu coração bater loucamente.

Ela os ouviu discutirem, mas não entendia se quer uma palavra do que era dito, a presença _dele _ali havia lhe tirado a capacidade de raciocinar.

Passou as mãos geladas pelo rosto tentando enxugar o suor frio, tentando fazer com que aquele mal estar passasse.

-Então é isso. Um dos conselheiros da vila disse alto.

-Sasuke Uchiha é inocente.

Inocente.

Inocente.

Inocente.

A palavra ecoou em seus ouvidos, deixando-a ainda mais confusa.

-Sim, o hokage disse olhando serio para todos na sala.

Ela não entendia de forma alguma como ele poderia ser considerado inocente, talvez a vila tenha percebido que ele era apenas um fruto de toda a corrupção e ganância que existia entre os antigos conselheiros... Talvez...

A sala foi se esvaziando lentamente, e ela não sabia o que fazer ou até mesmo dizer. Apenas continuou sentada, concentrada em sua respiração.

- Sakura-Chan? Naruto a chamou quando todos os outros já haviam saído e apenas os três permaneceram na sala iluminada.

Os olhos verdes fitaram os azuis tão calorosos do hokage e de alguma forma isso a acalmou.

- Você está bem? Naruto perguntou preocupado.

Ela estava tão pálida, calada e quieta, talvez estivesse em choque.

Sakura sorriu lentamente.

-Não sei ao certo. Respondeu baixinho tentando não chorar.

Era tão estúpido que seus olhos e sua garganta estivessem ardendo, doendo.

Com os olhos embaçados ela quase não percebeu quando Naruto se livrou do chapéu de hokage e com passos largos se encaminhou para ela e a abraçou carinhosamente. E nos braços quentes e calorosos do loiro ela chorou. Por que estava doendo? Não era tudo o que ela sempre quis? Ele estava de volta e livre.

-Não fiquei assim. O loiro sussurrou docilmente para ela. Eu cumpri minha promessa, o trouxe de volta para você, para que seu coração não doa mais, e você nunca mais chore daquela forma... Não fiquei parado ai como uma estatua idiota, seu teme desgraçado! Isso é culpa sua. Naruto disse por cima dos ombros de Sakura para o Uchiha parado a alguns metros deles.

Sakura apertou-se mais ao loiro e fechou os olhos apertando-os com força e não viu o moreno se aproximar em pequenos e moderados passos. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado de Naruto que o olhou serio e disse.

- Essa é a ultima vez Sasuke, a ultima vez que a entrego para você. E se desta você a machucar, a magoar, ou a fizer chorar, não haverá distancia que o proteja de minha ira.

O vingador nada respondeu, não era preciso.

A promessa estava contida e selada no silêncio dos lábios dele.

Com movimentos lentos Naruto soltou as mãos de Sakura de sua roupa, enxugou suas lagrimas, deu-lhe um beijo cálido na testa e logo suas quentes mãos foram substituídas por outras frias.

Sakura se arrepiou quando ele a tocou, puxando-a para seu colo, e estremeceu quando sentiu o cheiro que emanava da pele dele. Era impossível não lembrar aquela noite.

Em meio à guerra quando seu batalhão havia caio em uma emboscada, ela estava cansada, esgotada, sem um pingo de chakra e completamente perdida em meio à batalha que se seguia.

Muitos haviam caído mortos e não havia muito mais o que ser feito a não ser fugir e tentar manter-se viva. Ela não serviria para nada morta. Contudo isso não era fácil, inimigos e mais inimigos, por toda parte, explosões e mais explosões. Maldito Deidara revivido pelo edo tensei.

Sakura não sabia ao certo quando, mas ele estava ali no meio da batalha que se seguia, ela viu os olhos e cabelos pretos, e o kimono branco com o símbolo de leque e simplesmente paralisou. Em meio a uma batalha, ela ficou parada olhando para Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele estava lutando com alguém que ela não conhecia, mas parecia extremamente forte e ele estava ferido e aparentava estar cansado. Mas ainda era ele. O seu Sasuke. O Sasuke que havia tentado mata-la há um ano e meio atrás, o Sasuke que percorria sua mente e seu coração entre o amor e o rancor. Apenas Sasuke.

Ela sentiu alguém lhe agarrar por trás e pressionar uma kunai em sua garganta, um inimigo.

- Mas o que é isso? Uma fofura como você não deveria estar em lugar desses... O homem disse passando uma mão nos seios da kunoichi que em vão tentou-se livrar dos braços dele. Sakura desejou ter apenas um pouco mais de chakra e então ele sofreria por estar fazendo algo tão odioso e nojento com ela. Ainda tentando se soltar e sentindo um filete de sangue escorrer de onde a kunai estava encostada, Sakura olhou para frente e viu seu reflexo em olhos ônix.

Tudo que se seguiu foi um borrão.

Houve uma explosão. O oponente de Sasuke investiu contra ele e o homem que segurava Sakura cometeu o mesmo erro que ela distraindo-se. Então houve uma segunda explosão e o homem que a segurava estava caído no chão com um grande ferimento feito por uma katana, ela estava livre e o homem de mascara que estava atrás de Sasuke errou o golpe que tinha como alvo o Uchiha pela kunai que Sakura havia jogado no desconhecido, a mesma que antes estava em seu pescoço. Mais uma explosão, definitivamente maior do que as outras, e Sakura sentiu braços a seu redor e nos minutos que se seguirão onde a enorme explosão continuava a ecoar e o fogo a extinguir tudo em seu caminho, ela esteve pressionada entre a parede fria de uma caverna e o corpo quente e ofegante de Sasuke Uchiha.

***********************************************************************Ela podia ouvir o martelar do coração dele ou será que era o dela?

Não havia importância.

Depois de alguns minutos onde sua mente vagava no limbo, ela o abraçou. Apertou o kimono rasgado dele com força, e inspirou o cheiro que emanava de sua pele pálida. Era tão reconfortante, era como respirar depois de quase se afogar, um gole de água gelada em meio ao deserto, o fim de uma abstinência exorbitantemente dolorosa. Ela não abriu os olhos, apenas o sentiu retribuir ao abraço, apertar seu corpo contra o dela com força, cheirar seu pescoço e o cabelo rosa com sofreguidão, tomar os lábios finos e meio rachados com os dele com algo além do que ela poderia descrever.

Beijos longos, gloriosos, cheios de uma saudade recém-descoberta, de busca, de necessidade, de desejo e luxuria.

Logo suas pernas estavam em volta da cintura máscula do moreno, enquanto ele tinha uma mão em sua coxa e outra entre os cabelos rosados. Suas costas apoiada na parede da caverna e os seios macios pressionados contra o tórax definido e suado de Sasuke. Os beijos não cessaram, mas foram desviados para o pescoço, clavícula, e seios. As roupas foram tiradas do caminho, ele a depositou no chão frio, Sakura estremeceu quando ele a fitou nos olhos.

Negros nos verdes.

E não tinha como voltar atrás.

Era tão difícil lembrar-se de respirar, era impossível lembrar que estavam no meio de uma guerra, era impossível lembrar que um dia eles quase se mataram. Não, não quando os corpos estavam tão próximos, quando os lábios e as línguas se moviam em um ritmo acelerado e eles estavam finalmente nos braços um do outro.

Ela enfiou as unhas nos ombros largos dele, fechou os olhos e segurou um gemido de dor nos lábios, quando finalmente se tornaram um.

E mas uma vez não havia nada ao redor, nada tinha importância, tudo o que eles mais queriam era estar interligados. Sentindo o prazer de seus corpos.

Apenas instintos, apenas emoções escorrendo por entre as rachaduras das mascaras que eles usavam.

No fim, ela não adormeceu, mesmo estando cansada, exausta. Sakura ainda tinha o uchiha sobre seu corpo quando deslizou uma mão para um ferimento no braço esquerdo dele e concentrou o chakra verde em sua mão curando-o.

Eles ainda estavam ofegantes, devido à força do prazer que haviam presenciado um no corpo do outro, e ele a olhava nos olhos, ela não poderia desvendar sobre o que ele pensava,quando retornando para sua sanidade, Sakura levou uma mão até o pescoço do vingador, e logo ele estava inconsciente sobre o pequeno corpo da kunoichi.

Aquela noite havia ficado em sua mente como um erro, um crime, um terrível pecado. Ela sentia como se tivesse traído sua vila, traído a si mesma. E quando ele lutou contra Naruto, ao ponto de quase dizimar hectares e hectares de florestas, e quase matar ao loiro, ela se odiou profundamente.

E então...

Sasuke havia hesitado durante a luta e inexplicavelmente ele e Naruto lutavam contra Madara, Óbito, e ganharam a guerra.

E ele havia sido preso, e ela descoberto que aquela noite não ficaria apenas em sua memória.

E então ele estava ali, com braços fortes ao seu redor, livre.

Então... Por que ela sentia aquela dor?

Por que estava doendo?

- Eu sei que a magoei. Sakura ouviu a fria voz dele. E que não há nada que eu faça que possa reparar isso, mas... Eu quero que permaneça aqui, em meus braços. A voz dele diminuiu alguns oitavos... Que continue me amando. É tudo que peço.

Sasuke disse puxando o rosto dela de forma que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

Sakura respirou fundo, e tentando engolir os soluços passou as mãos tremulas sobre seu rosto.

- Você pode fazer isso? Sasuke perguntou lentamente ainda a fitando nos olhos, e alguma coisa se revirava dentro dele, e pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos de dor e escuridão, se viu pedindo, ou até mesmo orando, para quem quer que fosse que o ouvisse, que lhe desse aquilo, lhe desse aquela chance, lhe desse _ela. _

As lagrimas escorriam pelo o rosto vermelho e inchado da kunoichi, e um soluço escapou de seus lábios seguidos de um meio sorriso tão, tão dolorido. E com a voz embargada devido ao choro ela disse.

- Tenho amado você todos esses anos. E tem sido tão difícil, e doloroso, e desesperador. Nunca foi fácil, nem no começo, nunca foi. Esse amor me fez chorar e sangrar e lutar e... Crescer... Sakura respirou fundo mais uma vez e apertou os olhos com força. Teve momentos em que desejei que essa dor diminuísse, só um pouco, para que eu pudesse respirar... E abrindo os olhos novamente e encarando seu sonho e pesadelo ela continuou. Mas nunca tentei esquecer você, nunca, nem por um dia. Por que eu sei que nunca conseguiria e isso só me machucaria mais e... Com outro sorriso doloroso ela disse.

- Se posso continuar amando você? Eu te amei mesmo quando quis te odiar e não sei se conseguiria parar. Por que seu veneno ainda corre em mim e sempre vai correr.

O Uchiha fechou os olhos por alguns segundos no silêncio que se seguiu e tudo que pode pensar foi um cálido "Obrigado" direcionado a ninguém em especial. E as mãos frias que ainda seguravam a jovem apertaram seu toque e ele a puxou para mais perto de si, e o vingador finalmente soltou a respiração que não havia percebido que segurava desde o momento em que ela entrara naquela sala.

Da porta entre aberta, Naruto olhava para seus dois companheiros abraçados e não pode deixar de sorrir. Então esse era o final feliz?

- Você não tem algo a mais para nos contar tem Sakura-Chan? O hokage perguntou adentrando em sua sala.

A Haruno levantou o olhar para o loiro que passava ao seu lado e delicadamente, e quase paternalmente passou uma mão em sua cabeça bagunçando seus cabelos e fazendo alguns fios caírem em seus olhos. Fios que imediatamente foram afastados pelas mãos do homem em sua frente que fitava seriamente as costas de Naruto.

E quando este se sentou em sua cadeira e colocou as pernas sobre a mesa Sasuke voltou seu olhar para Sakura, e esta pode perceber a impaciência e um quê de preocupação nos olhos antes tão inexpressivos.

Como Naruto poderia saber? Ela perguntou-se enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e olhava para ele.

- Quando descobriu? Sakura perguntou apreensiva.

Naruto sorriu sapeca.

- Ah dois minutos atrás. O chakra deles é tão parecido, e tão forte que já posso sentir.

E ao constatar que não havia nenhum tipo de resentimento nos olhos azuis, apenas uma mar tão claro de alegria, Sakura voltou a olhar para Sasuke que a fitava sem desviar os olhos se quer um instante. E um pouco receosa e ainda tremula ela pegou uma das mãos do Ex-vingador e a guio para seu ventre. Então escondeu seu chakra de uma forma que com a mão sobre seu ventre Sasuke pudesse sentir o pequeno, mas visível chakra que emanava de seu ventre, e com um traço tão conhecido... "Sharingan" ecoou pela mente do Uchiha.

Com olhos abaixados temendo a reação dele, Sakura quase não viu o tão terrível Uchiha, vingador cruel, temido e odiado... Finalmente sorrir.

Ele sem pensar ou lhe dar escapatória tomou os lábios dela em um beijo urgente e apaixonado.

Sim, esse era o final feliz.


End file.
